1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making an electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to connect an electric motor to a coil, capacitor or the like for avoiding noises which are produced by sparks between the brush and the commutator in the motor. It is also known that an electric part such as a coil or capacitor or connection terminal is mounted in a receiving case on the housing of the electric motor.
It is further general that the electric parts are mounted in the receiving case after they have been connected to one another through leads.
However, the leads connecting the electric parts tend to be bent when the electric parts are mounted in the receiving case. The electric parts must be mounted in the case while individually holding them. Such a manual procedure is not suitable for automation.
Alternatively, the electric parts may be connected to one another through metal plates in place of the leads to hold them as a unit, as disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4-501650. However, the latter is disadvantageous in that the electric parts cannot be housed within the receiving case if the metal plates are not accurately positioned and preset relative to the electric parts. It was further difficult to connect the metal plates to the electric parts after they have been disposed within the receiving case.
This is because if the metal plates and electric parts are located within the receiving case providing its smaller space, it is very difficult to clamp and fix the connections between the metal plates and electric parts when they are to be connected to one another.